The shrinking feature sizes and the implementation of new materials in next generation of device fabrication have put new requirements on plasma processing equipment. The smaller device features, larger substrate size and new processing techniques (multistep recipes such as for Dual Damascene Etch) have increased the challenge to maintain good uniformity across the wafer for better device yields.